


Por favor, besaos ya

by ZirtaEvans



Series: Bird Flash Week 2019 Español [3]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash Week 2019, Day 3, M/M, NO CAPES, Tortura para la gente a su alrededor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Cuando dos personas del entorno laborar suelen flirtear entre si, es normal que esperar que acaben juntos. Pero el Oficial Grayson y Wast se están tomando su tiempo, demasiado.





	Por favor, besaos ya

En la comisaria era uno de los temas principales cuando no tenían un caso que resolver, en los laboratorios era lo que se murmuraba en las espera para unos resultados. Y en ambos sitio había una porra sobre cuando el oficial Grayson le pediría salir al forense West, o al revés.

Tener que aguanta día si y noche también a esos dos flirteando tan obvia como ciegamente en cuanto podían podía ser algo divertido en un principio, pero llegaba un momento en el que solo querías darte de cabeza contra una pared u obligarlos a besarse para que esa tortura acabase.

Y allí estaban comentando tan tranquilamente de que restaurante podría provenir los restos del estomago de un reciente victima mientras soltaban alguna opinion personal sobre los locales que era _una clara invitación_.

-¿El de la calle comercial?-conjuro Dick.-Osea el ambiente es muy hogareño e ideal para ir con alguien de confianza , en lugar de estar solo.

-El que hay enfrente de una floristería es una buena opción.-contrarrestaba West.-Es cómodo pero intimo, ademas de que las raciones son bastantes contundentes.

Por favor, por favor. ¿Podría Dios o el Universo hacer algo? No estaban pidiendo que se lo montaran de buenas a primera en la mesa de oficina en la que ambos estaban apoyados mientras hablaban. Tan solo que tuvieran una maldita cita de una vez por todas.

-Hey chicos.-la vecina de mesa de Grayson, Donna, una joven que solo llevaba unas semanas allí los interrumpió.-En lugar de suponer donde y con quien estuvo la victima podríais ir a los lugares de vuestra lista y comprobarlo personalmente. Incluso podríais probar la comida y así me decís cual es la mejor opción para pasar algo de tiempo _a solas,_ o escribís un blog culinario en conjunto.

Tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo murmuraron algo cohibidos que era una buena idea, así que en lugar de lanzarse indirectas sobre la mejor hipótesis empezaron a decidir por donde deberían empezar y si deberían ir cara a cara a los empleados o hacerse pasar por una pareja.

Al final Dios, o Cupido, existía y era una mujer. Donna Troy había ahorrado una tarde con dolores de cabezas y vergüenza ajena a toda la comisaria. Y si todo iba bien en la obligada cita podrían ahorrarse esas situaciones para siempre.

Después de aquel caso, Wally West y Dick Grayson empezaron a salir para alegría y alivio de todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

Pero la situación no mejoro.

Empeoro.

Ahora en lugar de tener que aguantar las interminables indirectas tenían que estar presenciando a la feliz pareja siendo totalmente empalagosos mientras flirteaban abiertamente con unas miradas de muy claras intenciones. Y hasta hubo una ocasión en que una de las secretarias los pillo dándose el lote en la sala de los archivos.

Después de eso tuvieron que ponerlos en turnos separados, pero ni aun así se libraban. Si Dick tenía que quedarse toda la noche trabajando, el pelirrojo aparecía a primera hora con el desayuno y varias tazas de café para su novio; y cuando era al revés Dick siempre aparecía cada dos por tres con bolsas llenas del picoteo habitual del pelirrojo.

Aquello era una tortura sin fin de color de rosa.

  



End file.
